


A Chance to Hold On

by Lamia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: My first fan art for Deckerstar





	A Chance to Hold On

  
  
  
  


"You make me vulnerable... and maybe that's okay"

"Detective, if it's any consolation to your pride... It appears you make me vulnerable too."


End file.
